Loveless Evil
by hopless.love7
Summary: LA has suddenly been wiped off the map. Myself, Agent Melissa Starr, and a few other recruits from the Army have been sent to investigate. We don't know what has happened or what we'll find, but it sure isn't normal for Los Angeles, California.
1. Image In The Monitor

**Image in the Monitor**

"I hope you can keep up with me in there Melissa," Aaron Wilson said to me as we started to descend onto the helipad on top of LAX.

"No the question is can you keep up with me," I replied smirking.

"Really," he smirked back.

"What the hell are we doing here? This just looks like a whole lot of crap," Riku Maxine shouted as he hopped out of the helicopter.

"I wonder," Aaron said jumping out of the helicopter holding a box of grenades. "The city of Los Angeles, California gets wiped off the map. Sounds pretty friggin' normal to me," Aaron answered back laughing.

"Shut up Wilson, lets just find where all the people are so I can get home in time for the Stanley Cup Final," Riku snapped back.

Jackson Cameron, Roxanna Smith and I quickly followed Aaron and Riku off the helicopter. We watched the chopper take off back to head quarters in Northern Canada.

"Okay, L.A is ours," Jackson laughed.

"Listen we got to stick together this is a big city and who knows what's goin' on here," Aaron told us.

"The first thing we got to do is get into the airport security room, I'll be able to contact headquarters from there so they can tell us anything they've found out while we're moving," I said heading towards the door.

We all got into LAX and hastily and quietly headed to the security room. When we got there I tried to open the door.

"It's locked," I whispered.

"Stand back," Aaron said as he, Riku and Jackson broke down the door.

We all hustled in and Roxanna and I headed to the computer while the boys bolted the door shut. They all took out their guns and stayed by the door quietly. While I was typing I heard a quiet cry coming from the room over. I called the boys over. They aimed there guns for the door as I reached for the handle and quickly open the door. There was a young women sitting in a corner with her hair messy and her make up running from crying so much. I motioned for the guys to put away there guns while I went in the room and sat by the women.

"Excuse me, miss are you okay," I asked softly.

"Who are you?" She asked stuttering.

"I'm Agent Starr, this is Agent Smith and those are Agents Wilson, Maxine and Cameron. We work for the army. We're here to investigate the happenings in Los Angeles. Who are you?" I answered.

"My names Janet Kelly, I'm a security guard for the airport," She cried.

"Well Janet we're here to help you, but only if you help us. We need you to hook us up to our headquarters in Northern Canada," I asked her.

"Okay, but I'll need your information. You know passwords and stuff like that," She answered back getting to her feet and heading to the computer desk.

I handed her our papers and stood next to her while she tried to hook us up.

"It's not working there's something blocking the system," She said disappointedly.

"There, what is that," Roxanna said suddenly pointing at the security monitor.

"I don't know, but it. It looks like a person," Janet replied getting to her feet to get a closer look at the monitors.

"Can't be, humans can't do that," Aaron said coming up behind us.

"Well whatever it is if it breaks the wires their will be no electricity in the airport and you'll have no hope in getting in contact with HQ," Janet replied.

"Well that's just great. Some animal slash person is screwing up our investigation," Riku said frustrated, hitting the wall nearest to him.

"Well then take your gun and let's go check it out," Jackson answered throwing Riku's gun at him.

"Wait you want to go out there can't you see how that thing is beating through the walls if it gets hold of any of us we'll be done for and there's only five of us we need as many people as possible," Riku squeaked.

"This is what we came here to do so let's go before it gets through to the wires," Aaron told us. "Roxanna I want you to stay here with Janet and watch the security cameras, call us if you see something," he continued tossing Roxanna a walkie talkie. "Okay Cameron, Maxine, Starr move out."


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Aaron, Riku, Jackson and I moved through the airport rather quickly with our guns out and loaded. We stopped, Aaron must've seen something.

"What is it," I heard Riku ask.

"Shut up Maxine, its right there," Aaron whispered not looking back.

Aaron motioned for Jackson and me to stay here while he and Riku went to the other side. Riku and Aaron moved quickly when they were in position I watched carefully for Aaron's signal to move in. I glanced over Jackson's shoulder for a moment but ended up starring. The thing that we saw in the security camera wasn't beating through the walls it was beating a person, but the person was dead now and the thing seemed to be eating it. It looked like a mutated wolf, but it was actually a human.

"Sandra!" Jackson shouted at the top of his lungs running at the thing shooting at it frantically.

"Jackson no," I yelled starting to run after him, but Aaron stopped me.

Jackson stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he was about ten feet away from the mutated human. He dropped his gun surprised that no damage had been done.

"Jackson run!" I yelled breaking the silence.

Jackson started to turn to run away, but before he could the thing took a hit at him and he went flying across the room and crashed through a window. As Jackson landed I started to scream and cry. I broke free of Aarons grip around my waist and while I was at it I stole one of his grenades I broke off the trigger and through it as hard as I could at the thing.

"Get down," Aaron yelled grabbing my hand and pushing me to the ground.

We heard the explosion and when we got up we looked at Riku. He looked disgusted. He was dripping with thick jet black ooze. I didn't care about Riku at the moment I was too busy crying.

"He's gone, Jackson's gone," I cried falling to the ground again.

"No I'm not, I don't give up that easily," Jackson weakly remarked climbing through the broken window.

I ran over to Jackson and helped him into the building. I hugged him, he was crying. It was the first time I had ever seen Jackson Cameron cry, but I thought I knew why.

"Sandra," Jackson cried. "That bastard killed her," he continued throeing a pice of rubble at what was left of the large body. "She left Calgary two days ago to come here to go for a job interview. I was going to quite the army and move down here with her. We were going to start a family. She was due to have a baby in six months."

Aaron and Riku walked over to us, Riku was a little cleaned off, but was still dripping.

"Aaron, Aaron are you there I heard an explosion are you four okay," Roxanna said through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah Cameron, Starr and I are okay, but Cameron is badly wounded get the first aid ready, we'll be there soon," Aaron answered her.

Aaron carried Jackson on his back. We went back to the security room as fast as we could. Even though no one spoke I knew that we were all afraid of running into another one of those things.

When we got back into the security room Aaron put Jackson on the bed and while Janet and Roxanna aided him Aaron called me over.

"Melissa don't you dare pull an idiotic move like that again. I know this is your first big investigation, but you put us all in danger back there," Aaron told me. He didn't look or sound too mad.

"I'm sorry Agent Wilson, I won't do it again," I replied sincerely.

"Good and you can call me Aaron. Also you look a little tired you should go get some rest I'll wake you up when we find something," He replied smiling and walking over to sit beside Riku.

I smiled and walked over to a bed, laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Zombies

Zombies

**Zombies?**

I was awoken several hours later by Aaron.

"There's something wrong with Jackson," He said calmly.

"What?" I replied jumping to my feet and running over to him.

Jackson was lying in the bed cold and weak. He was as white as snow and he could barely move.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked concernedly.

"I managed to stop the bleeding, but he's running a very high fever and we don't have the right medicine he needs," Janet said coming up behind me.

"Well where is it?" I asked.

"The hospital. It's about thirty blocks away from here," Janet replied.

"We have to get it, let's go," I said to Aaron, Riku and Roxanna.

"And risk getting eaten alive by one of those friggin' monsters. No thanks," Riku remarked.

"So you're just going to sit here and let Jackson die," I replied getting frustrated.

"We've already lost one person we can't risk losing anymore," Aaron said to me standing up.

"You're talking like he's already dead. We still have a chance of saving him. Come on. Please. For Jackson," I pleaded.

"Fine," Aaron said.

"What?" Riku shouted getting to his feet.

"If we get this medicine then we'll have five men instead of four and need as many as we can get," Aaron replied calmly.

"No. No. No. No friggin' way I'm going out there again," Riku shouted.

"We've been sent here by the general to find out what happened here. So that's what we're going to do." Aaron whispered.

"Well that's great. Oh yeah that's fucking brilliant!" Riku yelled sitting back down shaking his head.

"Please Riku. For Jackson," Roxanna said going over and sitting by Riku and putting her arms around his large body.

"Fine, but this time I better not get covered in shit," Riku remarked standing up again and picking up his gun.

"If you hadn't been whining we would've been half way there by now," Aaron said.

"Just shut up guys and let's get going," I said.

We all picked up our guns and climbed through the air vents because Aaron had bolted the door shut. We were on the roof of the airport in no time and were momentarily climbing down the side of the airport. Aaron first, then Riku, then me and finally Roxanna. Aaron was talking to Janet from the walkie talkie, getting directions to the hospital. I was looking around. There wasn't a sound in the city. Everything was beat up and abandoned. It was all dark and gray and looked like it had been hit by a brutal hurricane.

"There it is," I whispered pointing at a large beaten down building.

"Okay listen everyone stick together unless I tell you to go somewhere else," Aaron told us.

We all headed towards the building when suddenly it exploded. We all jumped to the ground and covered our faces. I got up several minutes later after I stopped hearing explosions. The building was gone. It didn't even look like anything had been there in the first place. People started coming out from behind the smoke or what I thought was people. Some of them were burning. They were a greenish gray color and they smelled horrid. All of a sudden I heard Roxanna screaming. Turned around and saw one of the people all over her. It looked like it was trying to bite her. I ran at Roxanna and clothes lined the person off of her.

"What are they," Roxanna cried as we all huddled around each other back to back with our guns pointed and loaded.

"I don't friggin' know. All I know is I want to get out of here," Riku shouted.

"They look like, like zombies," Aaron said.

"Zombies. No. Can't be," I replied.

"Well apparently stupid," Riku arrogantly said to me.

The zombies were closing in on us. Roxanna was crying and Riku was cursing under his breath. I think myself and Aaron were the only ones who were calm.

"Okay listen when watch for my signal. When you see it run,"

"What's the signal," Roxanna cried.

"Run!" Aaron shouted as loud as he could.

All four of us started running as fast as we could back to the airport. I looked over my shoulder and the zombies were coming after us, but they weren't very fast. We finally got back to the hospital. Roxanna and I started climbing up the ladder. Riku and Aaron followed momentarily. We climbed through the air ducts and jumped back into the security room and fell to the floor.

"Did you get the medicine," Janet asked.

"No we couldn't, the hospital exploded," Aaron replied sadly.

"Oh well you would've been too late anyway. He died about ten minutes after you left," Janet said softly.

Aaron looked like he was about to kill someone. "Damn!" he shouted punching the wall nearest him.

"It's okay Aaron. It wasn't your fault," I told him.

"You don't see Melissa all four of you are my responsibility and I was told by the general to make sure you all make it back alive. When he here's Jackson is gone, he'll have my head," Aaron told me sternly.

"You should get some sleep you're all worked up," I told him taking his hand and taking him to a bed.

Aaron laid down and went to sleep. Roxanna was crying softly in a corner, Riku was pacing back and forth cursing under his breath and Janet was sitting at the computer desk.


	4. Questions

Questions

**Questions**

"Why couldn't you get us hooked up to HQ?" I asked Janet.

"Because the system was blocked," she replied.

"You said it was because that thing in the airport was chewing at the wires, but it was actually killing Jackson's fiancé," I told her

"Umm I guess it was something else then," She said nervously.

"Really," I replied.

"Umm… Yeah," She said getting up and walking into another room.

I watched Janet leave and started to think that she new something about this outbreak. I walked over and sat by Roxanna, who was still sobbing in the corner. She was starring at Jackson's body.

"Why did he have to go, why him. I wanted us all to leave here okay and alive," Roxanna sobbed.

"I know, I loved Jackson. He was like the little brother I never had. He was so young too and he told me that he and Sandra were due to have a baby," I replied.

I got up and grabbed a blanket. I walked over to Jackson, closed his eyes and covered his cold body with the towel. Riku walked over and stood by me and before I covered Jackson's face I kissed his forehead gently. He was so cold. After I had dropped the blanket I hugged Riku and started to cry. I was so upset. Jackson was my best friend and he died. Aaron woke up walked over to me and Riku. He put his arm around Riku and shook his head. He sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"Well we should head out," Aaron said with his face still hidden in his hands.

"You want to go out there again after Jackson has just died and Roxanna was almost eaten alive," Riku replied letting go of me. "I think we should call for help to come get us and bring us home before we die," he continued.

"Let's do it for Jackson and Sandra. Also Janet can't get us through to HQ," Aaron replied.

"I don't trust her. I think she's lying. She knows something about the zombies and she can get us through to HQ," I whispered.

"Well then why don't you try and get through," Aaron asked me.

Without a word I walked over to the computer desk, sat down and turn on the monitor. I started typing in our information. I needed the password. I didn't know it off by heart so I had to write it down. I looked through all the papers, but I couldn't find the one with the password.

"She took papers I had for the password," I said looking back at Aaron and Riku.

Aaron looked at me. I pointed towards the door that Janet had gone through. Aaron opened the door and looked in all the rooms for Janet he came back out looking angry.

"She's gone and she took about half of our weapons," Aaron said.

"She couldn't have there was probably a hundred pounds worth of ammo back there. She must've had help," I replied.

"Or maybe she one of those jacked up freaks," Riku blurted out.

"When you guys were gone looking for that thing yesterday in the airport I remember her scratching her fore arm frantically," Roxanna said walking towards us.

"We have to find her," I said.

"Okay listen we're going to change locations, so get all the equipment you can carry. If she has people with her and she's lying to us then that probably means that if she comes back here she's going to try and kill us," Aaron said.

"Okay, but where the hell are we going to go," Riku asked.

"My best bet would be the mall or a high school," Aaron replied.

I picked up my back pack and put the computer, our papers and as many weapons as I could and was ready too go. Roxanna, Aaron and Riku climbed into the air ducts. I stopped for a moment and looked at the Jackson. I mouthed "I love you" and left as well. We climbed down the airport and walked along the walls. We stopped at a nearby building that wasn't completely gone. Aaron took out a map and showed us where the nearest mall was. While they we talking I looked out of the window. I saw bunches of zombies every wear. There were probably a hundred that I had sight of.

"Can they smell us? The zombies that is," I asked still looking out the window.

"I don't know I don't study zombies," Riku sarcastically replied.

"Give it up Riku. I don't know Melissa. Why?" Aaron asked

"Because there is like a hundred out there and they are all in bunches of about ten a piece," I replied.

"Okay we'll have to stick really close to the wall and remember we don't ever stop moving not for anything," Aaron told us.

We walked out of the building and moved along the walls of buildings very quickly. While we were walking all you could see was blood on the roads and walls. We finally got to the mall, but the entrance was swarming with hundreds of zombies. I heard quiet crying in the building we were standing at.

"Great. How are we supposed to get in," Riku said.

"Shhh," I said

"What?" Riku remarked.

"Shut up," I grunted.

Everyone was crying and I could here the crying better. It was very quiet. I crept around the side of the building and went inside. Roxanna, Aaron and Riku quickly followed me. There were two little twin girls and a women. They were all huddled in a dark corner.

"Hello, who's there," The women said.

"Hello, My names Melissa Starr, who are you," I asked.

"I'm Sharon Stark and these are my daughters Trisha and Traci," the women cried.

"Well I work for the army with my recruits here and if you don't mind me asking if you'll come with us. It's our priority to keep any survivors safe on any mission," I asked.

"Of course, but my only concern is for my daughters," Sharon replied.

"Of course ma'am," I said picking up one of the little girls.

Roxanna picked up the other. Riku and Aaron stood by Sharon. We quickly walked to the beginning of the entrance. Where Roxanna and I put down the girls and told them to stand back. While Roxanna guarded the girls and Sharon, Riku, Aaron and I took out the zombies at the front. There was blood flying every where and it took us about five minutes to get rid of them all. All seven of us quickly ran inside. The door had been blocked off so we knew there were more survivors hiding out in the mall. We walked around the entrance with our guns ready to fire.


	5. Survivors

Survivors

**Survivors**

As we were walking Aaron stopped us. I looked over his shoulder and saw blood coming from a store. We crept into the store and we saw a horrifying sight. Three very young children were hung from a clothing rack. I walked over and started to take the children down. After I put them on the ground one of them began to cry. I picked up the child and cradled it in my arms gently. The baby stopped crying and went to sleep. It was clearly a girl, as it was wearing pink and about a year old.

"What kind of monster would this kind of sick shit," I said, looking at the two babies that were dead.

"I don't know, but you look great with a baby," Sharon said smiling at me.

"Yeah you look like a real mother," Aaron said walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Can we please leave. It's a sin what happened to these children and I can't stand looking at it," Roxanna said, looking like she was about to cry.

I nodded and we started to leave the store, but I first grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the resting child. I took a second blanket and covered the other two children with it. We walked down the center of the mall's entrance wing, looking in every store for survivors. We came to the entrance of the food court and walked in seeing about twenty people in hiding. When they saw us, a few jumped up and ran behind some food carts.

"Ladies and gentlemen please stay calm. My name is Aaron Wilson and I work for the army with my recruits here. We are here to find out what has happened in Los Angeles, also it is our responsibility to keep any survivors we find safe," Aaron shouted to the people in the food court,"

"How are we supposed to know your working for the army," A young man replied standing up.

Aaron walked up to the young man and showed him his badge. The man shrugged and sat back down.

"Sarah!" A woman said standing up, running over to me and taking the baby out of my hands.

"Is this your child," I asked her.

"Yes," she cried softly.

"I'm sorry, but by the time we got to the three children. Two were already dead," I reluctantly told her.

"My poor babies. That monster. That fucking asshole couldn't stand that they weren't his," she said cuddling her baby.

"You know who done this. If you tell me who he is and we find him we can turn him in to the police for murder," I told her.

"His name is Jason Kelly, I started going out with him a few years ago," she told me without a moment's hesitation.

"Does he have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah her name is Janet," She said to me.

"Thank you ma'am. You may go sit down," I said.

The women walked away and sat by a few other women that were with their children. I walked over to Roxanna who was playing with a few of the children.

"Hey Roxanna can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Sure," she replied kindly standing up. "I'll be right back kids," she continued and walked over to me.

"You remember Janet from the airport,"

"Yeah. The bitch," Roxanna replied.

"Yeah. Her brother is the one who hung those three children back in that store," I told her.

"Really. What a freak. You don't think he's the one that's helping her. Do you," she said.

I turned my back to Roxanna. "Does anyone here know a Jason and Janet Kelly," I shouted over everyone's talking.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"I think they have something to do with the zombie outbreak," I shouted.

"Yeah I was here with Jason and Karen today with my wife, he just took off a few hours before everything shut down," A man said.

"Do you have any idea where he went," I asked.

"He said he had to go to the washroom," the man replied.

"What time did he leave," Aaron asked coming up and standing beside me.

"Umm… Around six," he replied.

"What? That's the time my daughter went missing," A women cried out from behind a cart. "What if he took her," She continued on crying her eyes out.

"Okay everyone please listen up I want the women and children to stay here with my recruit Roxanna and I want the men to come here please," Aaron said.

All the men walked over to Aaron and he handed them each a gun. Roxanna walked over to the women that was crying over her daughter and was trying to calm her down. An elderly security guard handed Aaron a map to the whole mall. We split up into three groups. The leaders myself, Aaron and Riku took either end of the mall. Aaron had the North and East, Riku had the South and I had the West.

I walked around the west wing of the mall with my group. Aaron gave me the smallest group, no doubt. We looked in every bathroom we found. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I picked it up and it was Aaron.

"Come to the food court we found the girl," He said sounding upset.

My group and I headed back to the food court. When we walked into it the first thing we heard was a woman crying, more like screaming and the first thing we saw was all the survivors crowded around something. Aaron walked over me. He had taken off his army jacket and bullet proof vest, which had left only a tight black t shirt, which revealed his rather large muscles.

"So what's her condition?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"She's alive, but probably scared for life," Aaron replied.

"What happened?" I asked

"We found her in a bathroom stall in the Northern wing. When we saw her she was naked and full of blood. She was knocked out and still is. Roxanna looked her over to see what was wrong with her," he replied.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, again not wanting to know.

"She has very severe head trauma, several broken bones and she was brutally raped," He told me.

"How old is she," I asked.

"Her mother was crying so hard, but I thought I heard she was fourteen and they were here at the mall looking for a dress for her daughter's grade eight fare well," Aaron replied.

"It's sad really. I mean people go out on a normal day that ends up abnormal just looking for clothes, shopping and hanging out with your friends and then you're barricaded in a mall because of some stupid ass shit," I replied.

I was sitting by a wall with the mother of the three children that were hung; she was cradling her baby gently in her loving arms. It was so beautiful and it made me think that if I got out of this alive I wanted to become a mother. It had gotten so hot in the mall I had to take of my army jacket and bullet proof vest. All of the survivors seemed to be getting to know each other and making the best out of our situation. Roxanna was trying to hook us up to HQ from the lab top we took from the airport security room, but it wasn't working.

"You know this is a really big mall, maybe there's some computer stores around," I said walking towards Roxanna.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe me and you could head out and look," she replied.

"Okay I'll go tell Aaron and Riku. I'll be right back," I said walking away from her. "Hey Aaron. Roxanna and I are going to see if we can find a computer that'll help us get in contact with HQ," I told Aaron when I got to him.

"Okay I'll come with you guys," Aaron said getting to his feet and hauling on his vest.

"No that's okay me and Roxanna are going to go," I told him.

"You two are both very, very tiny women you can't carry a whole computer system back here," He told us now buttoning up his vest.

"It's only a monitor, system and modem. It can't be that heavy," I told him.

"For what we need it's going to take a lot more then that," He said smiling.

"Fine you can come, but stay out of trouble," I teased.

"Yes mother," He jokingly replied.


	6. Riku's Death

Riku's Death

**Riku's Death**

As Aaron, Roxanna and I were walking through the mall looking for a computer store. I started to feel really stupid. I stopped and Roxanna and Aaron looked back at me.

"Guys you know that even if we got a new system we still can't get in because Janet took the password papers," I said slightly laughing at my stupidity.

"Well when we get the password it might help to have a good system to help get it working," Roxanna replied.

I shrugged and we went on. A few minutes later after going to the second floor using the stairs we found a computer shop. It looked like it was going out of business as the gates were closed on it, a sign said closed and there was no sign at the top. Aaron broke through the gate by using his lighter and some of Roxanna's body spray. Roxanna and I followed Aaron into the store and we looked around for a system. Aaron found one and called us over. It had to be the heaviest one there. Since Roxanna was the smallest she carried the internet modem and wires, I carried the flat screen monitor and Aaron carried the computer. We carried the system back through the mall, but when we got to the door of the food court Aaron stopped, put down the computer and pulled out his gun.

Roxanna and I quickly did the same.

"What is it?" Roxanna whispered to me.

"I don't know," I quietly replied.

I looked over Aaron's shoulder and saw Janet in the food court with about twenty men behind her holding guns. A man was standing next to Janet and he was holding the baby that I had saved earlier. He had a gun to the poor things head. Another man had a knife to the throat of the mother of the three babies. I wanted to run in their right now and shot those guys straight in the head, but I knew Aaron would've stopped me. Janet was talking, but we couldn't hear her.

"Why isn't Riku doing anything," I whispered

"I don't know," Aaron replied.

"We should go in before they kill those people," Roxanna said.

"And get ourselves killed, and then those survivors will be as good as dead," Aaron told Roxanna looking back at her.

I looked over on the other side of the food court and saw Riku their hiding behind a wall. He looked at me wide eyed and motioned to me that he was going to go in and try and kill them. It didn't seem like Riku to want to go into battle. I shook my head and mouthed for him to stay put and wait for Aaron, Roxanna and I to go into the food court before he went in. Riku closed his eyes shut tight, sweat was run down the side of his wound face and he was loading his gun. I knew he was going to die if he went out there alone. I kept shaking my head and mouthing for him to sty where he was, but his eyes were closed and he couldn't see me. I shook Aaron slightly and he looked back at me. I pointed at Riku and he looked over at him.

"What is he doing?" Aaron asked.

"He's going to go out there," I replied nervously.

"He'll be killed in his tracks," Aaron said.

"I know. I told him not to go, but he won't listen," I replied.

Aaron and I watched Riku as he was getting ready to walk right into death. I was so scared. Now I really wanted to run out there and stop Riku, but when Riku's going to do something he's going to do it no matter what anyone says. Riku started to stand up and as soon as he started to run out shooting I hid my face in Aaron's upper back. All I heard were hundreds of bullets coming from Riku's machine gun and Janet's men's shot guns. After the shooting ended I glanced over Aaron's shoulder, hid me face and looked back up again. Riku's body was lying there like a log, not moving an inch. Blood was seeping through his army uniform. There were a few of Janet's men on the ground motionless, Riku must've gotten them, but their were still many there. I looked back at Riku's body his head had now rolled over and was now facing us. There was a bullet right between his eyes and blood gushing from his head was staining his face and the food court floor. Suddenly Riku took a deep breath and started to breath heavily. One of Janet's men walked over and kneeled down by Riku's dieing body. The man flipped out a switch blade and as I watched Riku's beady blue eyes watch in fear as the blade got closer to his throat he closed his eyes. The man, without hesitation cut Riku's large throat. I started to cry as Riku started gasping for air and as his blood ran swiftly out of his neck and onto the floor.

"Riku," I cried hiding my face in Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron put his arm around me and put his face down. Roxanna was quietly sobbing behind us. As I cried I thought about what we were going to do. Two of our men are dead and Janet Kelly who we thought was going to help us is actually the reason for why we're here.

"I'll kill that witch," Roxanna whispered whipping her tears away, loading her gun, and starting to walk towards the food court door.

"No," Aaron remarked grabbing Roxanna by the arm and pulling her back.

Aaron took each of us by the arm and dragged us to a nearby store where we couldn't be seen.

"Listen if we're going to go in there we've got to be prepared. We'll make our way around the mall to the other end of the food court that way we'll be behind them and we can sneak in without them seeing," Aaron whispered to us. "Melissa I know you were really good friends with both Cameron and Maxine and Roxanna I know you were really close to Maxine, but it's okay we can get through this with just the three of us. We just have to act smart and stick together," he continued.

Both Roxanna and I nodded and as we whipped our tears away we stood up and got ready to leave. We left the computer system where it was and walked very swiftly through the mall. We had just left the North wing and were in the East when we saw several teenagers in a clothing shop. We stopped and went into the shop. When the teens saw us the huddled together in a corner behind a clothing rack. Roxanna walked behind the clothing rack and started telling who we were and why we were here. The teens ended up coming with us. I carried the youngest, a thirteen year old girl, on my back as she was suffering from a broken ankle that she had received while running through the mall to find a hiding place with her friends. We all moved through the mall and we finally got to the other end of the food court. The first thing I looked at was Riku's dead body. I shook my head and went back a few stores and put the teenagers there and told them to stay until we brought them in. I walked back up to Roxanna and Aaron.

"Okay listen on my three we're all going to run in and kill every one of Janet's men and Janet," Aaron whispered.

"Okay," Roxanna and I replied simultaneously.

"Okay… One… Two," Aaron said looking into the food court.

As I watched for Aaron's last finger to go up I started breathing heavily and getting nervous.

"Three," Aaron finally said as he through open the door and running inside.


	7. Love is Realized

Love is Realized

**Love is Realized**

Roxanna and I followed right after Aaron shooting every one of Janet's men we could see. Shooting left and right killing every man I could see. I saw Aaron fall holding his arm; he had been shot. I stopped and looked at Aaron for a moment, and then suddenly a bullet flew past my head. I got right back to action and shot everything in sight. After I seen every man was down I looked around for Janet and then heard her and a man laughing and aimed for the ceiling. Janet and the man that was holding the baby were escaping from the ceiling, I aimed to shot at them, but couldn't because the man was still holding the baby. As soon as they escaped into the air ducts in the ceiling I ran over and knelt down by Aaron.

"Oh my god Aaron are you okay," I cried holding his head.

"Yeah," he took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he continued.

I started shaking and thinking "He can't die." Roxanna ran over and knelt down by us. I told Roxanna to go get my bag, when she got back I told her to go get the teenagers we had left outside of the food court. I got Aaron to his feet and brought him to the part of the food court where no one could see us.

Aaron sat on a table and I took of his army jacket, bullet proof vest and his t shirt. There was blood slowly crawling out of his shoulder and when I looked at his face he was watching the blood, then looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and took a roll of gauze out of my bag and wrapped it tightly around Aaron's wound. I sat there with Aaron for a few minutes holding the gauze in place. When I saw that the bleeding had stopped I started to take of the gauze and took out some thread and a needle. I started to stitch us his arm. The bullet had ran past his shoulder and cut it him very badly and it took about thirty stitches. When I had finished stitching him up I put my stuff away and went into a washroom and started to run the needle under hot water. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I looked up at the mirror, it was Aaron. I turned around and we just stared at each other. Aaron ran his hand down my face and leaned in a gently kissed my lips. He pulled me in closer and we kissed more passionately. He picked me up and sat me up on the ledge. I linked my fingers together around his head as he put his hands on my hips. He released my lips and looked at me. He smiled and hugged me. I was looking over his shoulder and then he said it.

"I love you Melissa. I couldn't get through this if you weren't here."

"I love you too," I said softly starting to cry.

He let go and looked at me again. He put his hand under my chin and softly kissed me again. When he stopped he didn't even look at me he just left the washroom. I got of the ledge and looked at my self in the mirror. My heart was racing. I was feeling the best I had ever felt since we got here. I left the washroom as well and got my bag and went back to where all the survivors were. Many were asleep, mostly children. A few were sitting on the ground talking. Riku's body was gone; some people must've hidden it. I walked over and sat by the women whose baby had been stolen by one of Janet's men. She was crying.

"Ma'am who was it that stole your baby a few hours ago," I asked.

"Jason," she replied.

"That was Janet's brother," I said.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Do you recall what Janet said when she was here?" I asked.

"Yeah she said something about the zombies are going to increase in population by the day and they are going to be released in the mall tomorrow," she replied.

"Really," I replied started.

"Thank you ma'am," I said getting up.

I walked over to Roxanna who was covering over some children and told her the news about the zombies. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Are you serious? We have to warn the people. Or get them to a safer place now," Roxanna said.

"I know now please could go wake up all the people and I'll go tell Aaron," I replied.

Roxanna nodded and went to work waking up all the sleeping people and I walked over and sat by Aaron, who was only wearing his t shirt. He looked depressed.

"Aaron one of the people told me that Janet is going to put the zombies in the mall tomorrow," I told him.

"Really. We have to get these people to a safer location," he replied.

"I know I was thinking we could take them to the security room. The only way you can get in it is by going through the elevator in the warehouse and I think the zombies are too stupid to do that," I replied.

"Thanks beautiful, I'll go tell them," He replied getting up smiling and not looking so depressed anymore.

As Aaron was telling the people that we were going to move to the security room I was getting my bag ready. Then I saw a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it on both sides. On one side it read "pt3ky76gdh28jupb." It was the password. A smile went across my face as I walked over to Roxanna to tell her the news. We were both so happy. I was finished getting ready to leave. Aaron walked over to me when everyone was ready.

"Melissa I want you and Roxanna to stay behind the men and I. Watch the children carefully," Aaron told me.

"Okay," I replied.

"Thanks," He said kissing my cheek.

As Aaron walked away Roxanna walked up, stood by me, watched Aaron walk away and then looked at me.

"What was that," She said.

"Nothing," I replied walking away.

As our group walked through the deserted mall Roxanna and I were talking about mine and Aaron's kiss. We walked for about forty five minutes before we came to the door of the warehouse. It was locked. Lucky for us though one of the survivors was a janitor for the mall and had a key to the warehouse. We all huddled into the small warehouse as we worked our way to an elevator. It took about fifteen different trips to get us all up. When we were all up we went through a door that led into a hallway, we walked through the hallway and got to a door. We all walked through the door and we were in the security room that had several large rooms that could fit us all in. When Aaron saw we were all in he shut the door and bolted it shut. Everyone went into a room and fell asleep on the hard floor. They didn't look very comfortable though.

Aaron, Roxanna and I were the only ones awake and we were in the room with the first aid kit, the monitors, the fridge and the computer.

"Guys we might be here for a long time if we can't get in contact with HQ, we're going to run out of food. I mean there's like forty people here," Roxanna said.

"That means we're either going to have to go out into the mall to get food or get in contact with HQ, which is what I'm going to try and do now," I replied walking up and sitting at the computer desk.

"Theirs no way to get into the mall though. I bolted the door," Aaron said leaning against a wall.

I turned on the computer and started typing in our information and then when the page about the password opened up, I triumphantly typed in the password. We were in.


	8. The Note

The Note

**The Note**

I was typing away trying to get the webcam system open so we could speak to the general. It took about a half an hour, but I finally got us in and Aaron, Roxanna and I were speaking to the general.

"Hello General Shot. It's Agent Wilson. Are you there," Aaron said speaking into the small microphone.

"Wilson I was getting nervous. It's been four days. What haven't you contacted me?" the General asked. We could now see him on the screen.

"We ran into some problems," Aaron said.

"What kind of problems? Where are Agents Maxine and Cameron?" General Shot asked.

"They're gone sir," Aaron replied looking at his feet.

"I'm not happy Wilson, but anyway what is your location?" He asked.

"The security room in the mall," Aaron replied.

"What mall there are tons of malls in LA?" General Shot asked.

"I believe it's called The Grove," Aaron replied.

A smile went across General Shot's face. It looked almost like the same smile Janet had when she escaped into the ceiling earlier today. "Thank you Agent Wilson," he said going offline before we could reply.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it was nothing we should be able to trust the general," Aaron replied walking over and sitting on the bed.

I was starting to get tired. I hadn't slept in two, almost three, days. I yawned and went over on a different bed. I lay down and stared at the ceiling for a moment then when I felt Aaron's hand on my shoulder I sat up and leaned against the wall. I looked at Aaron for a moment then he got in the bed with me and put his arm around me. My head fell on his shoulder and I fell asleep.

I was awoken several hours later by Roxanna. I was beside Aaron, who was still sleeping. When I looked up at Roxanna, there was a look of concern on her face.

"All the survivors are gone," Roxanna said pulling me to my feet.

I shook Aaron and he woke up. While Roxanna told Aaron about the survivors I looked in all the rooms where the survivors were asleep. The baby that the man kidnapped was sleeping on a box. There was blood coming from its tiny, delicate head. I walked over to it and as I picked it up a note fell from the inside of its blanket I picked it up while still cradling the dead baby with one arm. It read…

_Dear Agents Melissa, Aaron and Roxanna we have gone out into the mall to look for some help. We know that you were helping us greatly, but we need to get out of here as some of us are deathly ill and the children are scared to death. We thank you very much for helping us and hope to hear that you're okay._

_Thanks, Skyler._

Roxanna and Aaron walked in, they looked at me. I turned around and looked at them as well. I gave Aaron the note and as he read it out loud to Roxanna I cradled the baby and looked around the room.

"Well we have to go find them," Aaron said looking at me.

"That's what she wants," I replied still having my back to them.

"What do you mean?" Roxanna asked.

"Janet took these people, she told Skylar to write the note remembering that I told her earlier that it's our responsibility to keep any survivors we find safe. She's expecting us to run right into her trap," I replied turning around.

"It is our responsibility though. We have to save them," Aaron said. "After all we've been through you don't want to find out what's happen in LA," he continued.

"No it's not that. I don't want the rest of us to die," I replied.

"We're part of the army we should expect to go into life threatening situations everyday," Roxanna said walking towards me.

'I know, but I'm scared," I said.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that Melissa," Aaron said walking over to as well and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay," he continued pulling me in and hugging me.

"Okay," I said pulling away from Aaron and setting the baby down on the ground gently.

Roxanna and Aaron smiled at me. We got are guns and pulled on our army clothes. Aaron unbolted the door, which took him about twenty minutes. When he got the door opened we went through it and walked through the hallway we had come before. We stopped at the door that led into the warehouse. Aaron opened the door very slowly and we all jumped out ready to shoot, but there was nothing there. We walked through the small warehouse and got into the mall. It was swarming with hundreds of thousands of zombies. The zombies seemed to be paying no attention to us so we walked along the wall very slowly starting to follow a trail of blood that had started from the warehouse door. As we following it along the wall I was watching the trail and not paying any head to the zombies, but I should've been. A very large male zombie came up and pushed the ground and was trying to bite me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and was fighting to get away. Right before Aaron shot the monstrous zombie, he bit me on my forearm. I got up and looked at my wound. The zombie bite had bit through my army thick army jacket and had taken a chuck of my skin. Aaron picked me up and the three and he rushed me into a store and Roxanna locked the door when she was in. Aaron laid me down on the ground. He took the gauze out of my army bag and wrapped what was left of the roll around my bite very tightly. When I was bit it felt like a thousand knives had been searing a hole in my skin. I was crying so violently I couldn't breathe. We stayed in the store until I stopped crying. Aaron was hugging me, making sure my face was hidden in his chest so my loud crying couldn't be heard by anyone. Roxanna was sitting against the wall beside us and was rubbing my legs. After a very long time I had stopped crying enough so that no one could hear me and I could breathe. I looked up at Aaron who was still holding me tightly. He was crying.

"Aaron what's wrong?" I asked sitting up a little.

"You can't die," He said crying softly.

"I'm not going to die Aaron," I said putting my hands around his handsome face.

I hugged him before I got to my feet and got my gun again. I could only us one of my hands because it hurt to move anything on the arm where I had been bit. We left the store and began following the blood trail once again along the wall. This time Roxanna was in front of me and Aaron behind. We moved rather quickly, but when the blood trail came to an end at the middle of an empty store we stopped. Aaron pointed to the ceiling. There was a trap door. Aaron piled up some boxes and went through the trap door. He looked around then helped me up and then Roxanna. When we were all up we quickly crept through the ceiling. Aaron stopped us. He saw some of Janet's men there, he told us to go around so we could kill them with the element of surprise. So we did and when we were behind the men Roxanna and Aaron took out their hunting knives and jumped out and cut the men's throat's quickly. We kept moving until we were stopped by four of Janet's men. Who hit us in the back of the head with baseball bats.


End file.
